Grand Theft Auto: GoCity Stories
Grand Theft Auto: GoCity Stories '''is a 2015 open-world sandbox action-adventure game published by KingKool720 Games. It will be released on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 consoles on June 23, 2015, and Microsoft Windows on December 1, 2015. Plot Another Grand Theft Auto game. Only that there are enhanced vehicles, unique pedestrians, angrier cops (even the army is getting involved), stronger gangs, and more. It's up to you to create your very own avatar and survive the streets of GoCity. Anything is possible in GoCity. You can hijack a car that suits you, create a gang war, become a paramedic, start a job as a taxi driver, rob a store, own a mansion, purchase assets - whatever. Depending on your Karma, you can become a good guy, or a bad guy. Gameplay GoCity Stories gives the player a large enviroment to roam. On foot, your avatar can walk, jog, sprint, climb over objects, swim, and dive underwater. There is a large variety of vehicles, from boats to underwater submarines. The player can buy clothes from various shops and mall outlets. There are two unlockable islands: Industrial District and Commercial District. The combat has been upgraded. The player now has the ability to slap opponents, steal a pedestrian's wallet, and even break one's neck. Wanted Level The '''Wanted Level '''in Grand Theft Auto: GoCity Stories is a measure of how much the player is wanted by the GoCity Police Department (GCPD) and other law enforcement agencies (such as SWAT, FIB, and even the military) and therefore how much force will be used in the pursuit of the player. One Star This is displayed when the player commits a "minor" crime. At a one-star wanted level, any GCPD officers will give chase and attempt to arrest the player on sight by gunpoint. Officers on foot sometimes use the nightstick against the player. Police cars follow the player at relatively low speeds. A one star wanted level can be removed by staying out of trouble and police sight for a short while, using the Pay 'n Spray, disabling one police vehicle or switching between vehicles if no police officers are nearby. One police car is sent to your last known location, e.g. they check the wrecked car or the place of the murder. If they don't find you, they will drive away and your wanted level will disappear. Police also run slower than the player. One star is attained by: *Attacking a police officer unarmed or with a melee weapon *Attacking and/or killing civilians (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Damaging and/or destroying vehicles (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Spray painting in sight of an officer. *Damaging and/or destroying vehicles (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Stealing a car, either by breaking into a parked one, or stealing one that is/was occupied by a NPC *Driving the vehicle with its alarm going off *Shooting, killing, injuring, running over, or otherwise attacking pedestrians *Firing a weapon in front of a police officer (only if far away, shooting in front of one will lead to a two-star wanted level) *Being caught drunk driving *Harassing, injuring or killing a security guard (or even his dog) *Flipping off a police officer *Attacking or crashing into a police vehicle *Discharging a weapon in a public place *Carjacking or stealing a parked vehicle *Driving a vehicle with the alarm going off *Breaking through a toll booth in a civilian vehicle without paying *Punching or using a melee weapon in sight of a police officer *Some missions and side missions in the game will warrant an automatic one star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay. Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike Two Stars At a two-star wanted level, the police become more agreessive. Police Officers now shoot to kill more often. Police Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following behind, and often try to overtake the player or run them off-road. The front passengers of Police Cars will now carry Pump Action Shotguns. Two stars is attained by: *Discharging a firearm in the direction of a Police Officer, or detonating an explosive device in their vicinity (killing or wounding a Police Officer automatically leads to three stars) *Aiming any weapon at a Police Officer *Repeatedly punching a Police Officer *When drug dealing, there is a random chance of a drug bust happening, which leads to two-stars. *Destroying a Securicar *Destroying many vehicles at once *Killing many people in a short space of time *Discharging a weapon in front of a Police Officer *Destroying a fuel pump at a Gas Station *Resisting arrest *Flying over restricted airspace of Fort Reapers Army Base or Commercial District Prison *Holding up a store *Trespassing in a police impound lot *Blowing up a police vehicle *Some missions and side missions in the game will warrant an automatic two star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike Three Stars The first "serious" wanted level. At three stars, a police helicopter chases the player. Roadblocks are also set up using Police Cruisers, and the SWAT joins the GCPD. The SWAT teams also use the Micro Uzi to engage the player. Now, police will form road blocks manned by armored officers armed with pistols and will set a spike trip on the road behind it. 'Normal' police will run at full speed, and will be a little stronger than before. They will deliberately force the player off the road and will either kill him or arrest him. To reach this level, kill as many police or pedestrians as you can. Three stars are attained by: *Killing or wounding a police officer with a firearm *Shooting down the DeadDodo *Trespassing in Commercial District Prison *Continuing to cause collateral damage (killing civilians/destroying vehicles) *Continuing to retaliate against the Police *Visiting "www.rule43.com" on the in-game internet *Entering the GCPD Headquarters *Performing house burglary and getting caught Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike, Police Maverick, Police Predator, SWAT Patriot Four Stars At a four-star wanted level, the police will drive more aggressively and even attempt to run you over if you are on foot. Police officers spawn everywhere at this level and run towards you shooting. SWAT teams will now join the case. SWAT members wear body armor and are armed with Uzi sub-machine guns. Roadblocks now consist of the heavier and larger Enforcers, making them more difficult to ram through. Four stars are attained by: *Visiting "www.xxxvideos.com" on the in-game Internet *Blowing up a Maverick in flight (there are GCPD officers flying it) *Blowing up or shooting all the police cars and officers in a roadblock *Continuing to retaliate against Law Enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Crossing Police Barricades or flying/swimming/walking (via tracks or Pedestrian WalkWays) into areas of GoCity that the player has not yet unlocked Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, SWAT Patriot, SWAT Boxville, Police Predator Five Stars At a five-star wanted level, the FIB takes over the chase and completely replaces local police on the ground and the streets begin to clear of civilians. Four-FIB teams of heavily armed and armored FBI agents drive armored cars and SUVs and make for formidable opponents. The FIB agents are armed with Silenced 9mms and MP5s. Their driving is even more aggressive and they usually opt to ram the player's vehicle head on at high speed and then batter it to pieces before he/she can recover. Sometimes, the News Chopper will join and make a news report. Five stars are attained by: *Visiting "www.hottube.com" on the in-game Internet *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, Police Predator, FIB Buffalo, FIB Rancher, News Chopper (will not harm the player in any way) Six Stars At six stars, the military will take over from the FIB, and all civilians will be replaced with military officers and will give chase in Barracks OL trucks and Rhino tanks, making travel in ordinary vehicles extremely hazardous. Normal cars also become a rare sight, the player instead encountering soldiers armed with AK-47s who shoot at the player, and all kinds of army vehicles driving on the roads. Civilians have almost completely disappeared from the streets at this point, and the soldiers drive with total disregard for anything but ramming the player into oblivion. Roadblocks now consist of Barracks OL trucks. At six stars, police helicopters and fighter jets rule the sky, the sea is thick with police boats and in addition to the army, police officers are everywhere - appearing from all directions in large numbers. If the player cannot get to a Pay 'n' Spray with a suitable vehicle, stealing a Rhino or taking to the skies in a helicopter and trying to pick up police bribes around the city are often the only practical options for reducing a six-star wanted level. It should be noted that P-996 Lazers will try to take you down in the skies. Luckily, it's easy to lose them, as their flying is a joke. They'll crash into buildings oftentimes. Six stars are attained by: *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Killing a large number of police personnel *Destroying a large number of vehicles *Entering the '''YOUWONTTAKEMEALIVE cheat code or entering another cheat that will automatically enable six stars Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, Rhino, Barracks OL, Land Roamer, Crusader, Police Predator, P-996 Lazer Achievements/Trophies *Baby Steps - Complete the first mission. *Home Sweet Home - Own all 30 safehouses. *One Friggin' Hundred - Complete the game 100%. *Game Over - Get married. *Speed Run - Complete the game in less than 24 hours. *Oodelay, Stranger! - Meet all random encounters. *Mind My Privacy - Destroy all 100 security cameras. *Bill Gates - Get $1 billion in the first 14 in-game days. *Rest in... Peace? - Eat or smoke to the point of needing medical attention. *Full Time Criminal - Get arrested 10 times. *What's Up, Doc? - Complete all 12 Paramedic missions. *Big Boy - Complete all 12 Vigilante missions. *Flame Retard - Complete all 12 Firefighter missions. *Master Pilot - Complete all 16 Flying missions *Do the Noodle Dance! - Complete all 5 Noodle Run missions. *Turkey for Dinner - Score a turkey (three strikes in a row) in a game of bowling. *@ V3R4 1337 M8 - Hack a website 5 times. *Call of Dooty - Work as a janitor at Burger Shot. *Congratulations! - Complete the storyline. *7.8/10 - Watch a movie without skipping. *Human Lightning Rod - Get struck by lightning seven times. *Pro - Max out all stats. *Satan Incarnate - Spend $666 on merchandise. Features Weather Weather is very menacing in Grand Theft Auto: GoCity Stories. When it rains, it is somewhat likely that your character will get electrocuted by lightning, killing them. Being struck by it seven times will reward you the achievement/trophy, "Human Lightning Rod". Grand Theft Auto: GoCity Stories is one of the GTA games to have snow. This time, it means harm to the player. If you stay in the snow for too long, your avatar will start to get cold, making the controller vibrate (on console versions). If you don't get in a building or vehicle anytime soon, your avatar will die because of hypothermia. There is a chance that during rainy weather, a tornado or waterspout will occur. Once you're caught in one, you'll get lifted up and die. If your character finds themselves in a hurricane, they'll get wasted from drowning. Extremely sunny weather is also dangerous. This is because at rare points, your health bar will decrease by 3% because of dehydration. Showering Taking a shower is a returning feature from GTA Online. The player can choose to take a shower at any time. Showers will wipe blood off of your clothes (or fur, if you're playing as Sophie) and replenish your health. Category:Video games released in 2015 Category:KingKool720's stuff Category:Video Games